Síndrome
by Ya-0i
Summary: [Sasunaru &YAOI]Hasta donde puede llegar una persona x amor?Y el sindrome de estocolmo? a donde te puede llevar?Amarias al que te roza el cuello todos los dias para atarte un pañuelo e inpedir que hables?Y si te lo suelta de noche cuando todos duermen?
1. Nota de la autora

Aqui Ya-0i con otra historia , esta vez un trailer como lo dice mi mama Eli xDDDDD

----

Bastante insegura del éxito de la historia , me propusieron preguntarle a la gente.

¿Y qué mejor forma que , antes del fic , poner un resumen ?

DEJEMONOS DE FORMALIDADES COÑO XD

Esto es una historia de amooooourg , de tios frioos , de desconfianzaaas , de rollos con el jefeee , pero sobretodoo

YAOI LINDO AMADO IRREMPLAZABLE QUE NUNCA HUBO Y NUNCA HABRA OTRO IWAAAL AAAARG!  
Si si si , sisisi.

Que pasa cuando un kitsune lindo y kawaiioso , hijo de malos padres (si , porque hay yaoi asta ahi oo) , es secuestrado por una banda de indecentes (secuestradores)?

Que pasa cuando el líder , el que dirige la banda , el que les da por culo a todos (no literalmente, solo a uno), tiene favoritos en la banda? si , mas yaoi , adivinaste xD

Hasta donde puede llegar una persona por amar a alguien?

Y el sindrome de estocolmo? a donde te puede llevar?

Amarias al que te roza el cuello todos los dias para atarte un pañuelo para inpedir que hables?

Y si te lo suelta de noche cuando todos duermen?

No se si les sugiere algo xD pero no me gustaria irme de la lengua y contarles la historia resumida , aunque ya se ve no? 


	2. Cuando vendrás a preguntarme?

****

WOO AQUI ESTA AQUI ESTAA XD LOS AMO A TODOS! COMENTARIO AL FINAL EH!

Introducción 

No sé ya cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

Realmente ya no me inporta nada. Toda las preocupaciones que tenía antes de que ocurriese esto, son realmente patéticas comparadas con las que ahora me atormentan.

Ya pasé la etapa del miedo y el terror por mi vida, ahora solo me queda esperar.

Las cuerdas que apresan todo mi cuerpo hacen que me escuezan las heridas.

****

con cada amanecer aparece por aqui, por mi pequeña , sucia y húmeda esquina , uno de ellos

No les guardo rencor , pobres muertos de hambre.

Si han hecho esto, es porque lo necesitan. Cualquiera diría que soy un idiota por pensar así , pero me da igual.

Mi padre no va a soltar nada , le importo una mierda. Además, ya tiene a Konohamaru.

Si mi madre levantase la cabeza...

Ya sale el sol. Supongo que vendrá uno de ellos a ver como estoy, si sigo vivo, y supongo que a darme algo de comer.

Solo hay uno que se dignó a preocuparse por mi, pero no suele venir mucho.

Sólo sé que sus compañeros lo llaman Gaara.

Estoy tan cansado que ni me voy a molestar ahora mismo en imaginar de quién son los pasos que se oyen por el pasillo.

Depronto, alguien abre la puerta y reconozco su voz.

-Estas despierto?

-¡Gaara! - gritó, sonriendo y sin ser capaz de contener mi emoción - ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

Él se acerca con rapidez y se arrodilla a mi lado. Parece preocupado.

-Hemos tenido una reunión importante con el jefe. Tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente , y eso me asusta. Me han dado ordenes de subirte al piso de arriba. - me comenta en voz baja. Le tiembla la voz.

-Quienes están arriba?

-Toda la banda. Te agradecería que fingieses no conocerme. No creo que les guste saber que me preocupo por ti.

Gaara es realmente amable conmigo. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese aspecto desaliñado y ojeroso escondiese a una persona tan encantadora.

Los rayos de sol crean destellos dorados en su pelo , rojo como la Sangre , mientras se levanta y me tiende su mano.

-Gracias -murmuro , la cojo encantado y me levanto.

------

Capitulo 1 - Cuando vendras a preguntarme?

Gaara subió las escaleras lentamente , recogiendo en su mano la cuerda que anteriormente aprisionaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Ahora, solo llevaba las manos atadas.

Ante él , Gaara abrió la ultima puerta , y los dos entraron en un lujoso salón, que no tenia nada que ver con la sucia habitación en la que habian retenido a Naruto durante semanas.

En el medio del salón , decorado al mas minimalista estilo japonés (N/A:frase made in Victorita xDle hacia ilusion participar oOU), había una gran alfombra blanca con muchos cojines negros repartidos por encima.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas y atravesaba las cortinas azules dandole una luz turquesa a la habitación. Y en esa alfombra , cuatro jovenes de entre unos 18 o 19 años, observaban sentados a Gaara , que tiraba del pobre rubio como si fuese la pesca del día.

Naruto no se habría imaginado que sus secuestradores fuesen tan jovenes y ricos, sin duda estaban del lado de alguien mas mayor y importante. Y de pronto , se dió cuenta: Su padre tenía algo que ver.

Gaara le guió hacia el centro de la alfombra y le dió un empujón (que Naruto perdonó al instante) para que se sentase , pero que solo consiguió que cayese de rodillas y se diese un golpe en las heridas que ya tenia.

El rubio miró a su alrrededor. Con Gaara, habia cuatro muchachos mas , cada uno con un aspecto tan normal que nadie juraria que podrían hacer algo así. El que le miraba de frente, lo hacía con cara de curiosidad y diversión, y un toque despreocupado. ( yo secuestro a alguien y me suicido de culpa oye XD) Tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado , y aquello le daba un aire infantil. Sus ojos almendrados y sus colmillos mas afilados de lo normal hicieron que Naruto se echase un poco hacia atrás, con un poco de miedo. Ese tío parecia un salvaje, esos colmillos no eran normales.

-¡Así que este es el hijo de Orochimaru! - exclamó.

Naruto ya no tenía nada que le impidiese hablar , y cuando lo hizo , se encaró con él.

-Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto!!? - gritó Naruto , mirando a todos los de su alrrededor.

-Sonará cruel - dijo otro chico, que estaba sentado con el salvaje - pero tu padre es un hijo de puta y gracias a ti , va a pagar por ello. Y si no lo hace , ya estas tu para sufrir por él.

-¡Cállate , Shino, eres malo! - chilló el salvaje - ¡Él pobre chaval no ha hecho nada!

-No sigas o te arrepentirás , no puedes encariñarte así con la victima de tus actos. Recuerda lo que te tengo dicho, Kiba. -dijo Shino seriamente.

Naruto ya sabía que su padre estaba metido en multitud de malos asuntos, pero¿Tan malos? Joder, deberían haberle quitado la custodia a ese cabrón de Orochimaru o no haberle dejado ser adoptado por él. Naruto no era un explendido estudiante , ni era un tío muy genial , pero se merecia un padre mejor.

Al lado de Kiba y Shino , estaba Gaara , observando con mal humor la pared. Naruto se sentó como pudo y soltó un gemido de dolor por las rozaduras de sus heridas , repartidas por todo el cuerpo, mas ni eso logró sacar al pelirrojo de su ensimismamiento.

Miraba la pared de la puerta. Cuando Naruto siguió su mirada y se chocó con el, no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Era un chico normal , quizas mas mayor que los demás, pero normal, y muy atractivo. Por que miraría Gaara a ese chaval con tanto odio?

-Uchiha , sientate. El jefe y Neji no tardarán en llegar. - murmuró Gaara con voz ronca.

¿Uchiha¿Quién? Naruto le miró interrogante, observando cuidadosamente todos sus movimientos. El muchacho se apoyó en la pared , cruzando los brazos , y se sacudió uno de los dos mechones de pelo azabache que yacian sobre su rostro (n/a: demasiado provocador , porbre gaara).

-Acaso piensas que llegarán pronto? Esos dos seguro que ya están dandose por culo. Conociendolos... - dijo , con tono burlón. Gaara se levantó enfurecido y le señalo con el dedo, lanzandole una mirada de odio.

-No hables así del jefe. Un día vas a pagar caras tus inpertinencias. Neji es su favorito, por eso estás celoso ¿No? Hijo de perra...

-Todo el mundo sabe que Shikamaru se lo tira...

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarle por su nombre!? - gritó Gaara . Todos los presentes se pusieron alerta , y Sasuke caminó hacia él con una actitud un tanto provocadora.

-Yo le llamo , lo que me da la gana , Sangre. - le susurró el Uchiha al oído. Gaara estaba fuera de sí, alzó el puño en un movimiento rápido...

A KE JODE? XD POSI , TO BE CONTINUED! O

--

Verán, quiero darles las gracias por blablabla todo es apoyo que enserio , me dió muchos animos al escribir aunque me haya quedado esta basura basurosa porkeno tiene otro nombre TOT , me kedo muy aburrido y dramatico OO pero el amour llegará u////u

muchas gracias a todos los ke me dejaron review, y recuerden que soy una emo con estudios asi que , D: me ha costado escribir todo ! Espero que les guste x3 bisos!

y recuerden , pegarle a los niños pequeños /ancianos / emos / bebes es de mala gente x3


End file.
